


twenty minutes left to go

by JasonBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bromance, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, been three years, doing the do man, honesty im ending this, i cant do it, i keep forgetting, im not in the homestuck fandom that much anymore, im through, its legit done, no more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonBunny/pseuds/JasonBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john goes to Dave's to visit him but what they both don't know is that they both have a crush on each other. when john kisses Dave thinking he was still asleep everything changed. Dave thinking john was just pranking him when john was being true. the only thing to shut Dave up is with kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction. hope you guys like it. it started off as something simple and fun but the more i worked on it, the more i liked it. tell me what you guys think
> 
> EDIT: fanfic is CLOSED i actually remembered i also lost the story in wordpad since i formatted my computer. read chapter 3 for more infomation

There was twenty minutes left to go, twenty minutes until he would finally see John. John, his best friend who he knew since they were kids. John, his best friend who he had a undying crush on since they were thirteen years old. A crush that didn’t go away three years later.

Dave strider introduce yourself:

Well since you asked I might as well. I’m dave fucking strider if you haven’t known that all ready. I live in Texas Houston and right now I’m soo not freaking out at all, nope not at all. It’s no big deal to see your best friend for the first time who you also happen to have the biggest gay crush on, no big fucking deal.

Alright I have to admit it’s pretty big, only because I have to watch my feelings even more now since before john didn’t notice the little outburst of my true feelings about him and would just brush them off. Not to sure how I would react  around him when he’s standing in front of me.

The door knocked, it fucking knocked and oh my god that was johns dorky voice behind the door holy shit. Alright strider you got this just act cool, phfft haha cool your always cool you’re the essence of cool.

You open the door and get greeted with a tackle hug and fall on your ass, just great.

“oh wow its so great to finally meet you face to face!”

Oh shit his voice sounds like heaven, so much better then behind the shit door and on the other side of the computer screen.

“you to egderp, now come on I don’t enjoy sitting on the floor with the toys”

John lets you go and smiles sheepishly and is that a blush? Holy fuck it is and it’s the most beautiful sunset you have ever seen. He helps you up and you give him a bro hug that doesn’t involve you falling on the ground like an idiot. He goddamn pounces you in the hug and holy shit he’s so small.

“Yo Egbert how tall are you? Like 4’2?”

“Noooo I’m 5’2 Dave”

“Damn your small”

“say mister midget here”

“dude I’m 5’9”

He lets you go and you miss the warmth but his wide eyes tell you to stop

“5’9?!? Geez you’re a giant dave!”

“I try”

You back away from him to give him some space

“Yo Egbert. You hungry? Might help take your mind off of this sexy giant”

There’s that blush again holy shit calm down Dave, you got this

“Y-yeah! Sure! What do you got?”

You reach over and grab a bag of Doritos

“chips and maybe we could have some bro time and play video games”

He takes the bag out of your hand and damn is everything about him small? Guess so

“Sure! I’ll beat you though”

You snort and get rewarded with a playful glare

“Go ahead and try egderp”

“Oh I will”

John goes and sits down on your couch but the way he sits, oh my god its enough to start to drive you crazy. He’s slouching on the couch so his stomach is showing, and that look as if he’s nervous he’s doing something right.

“y-you uh ok there Dave?”

You stand there not moving a muscle before you finally nod slowly

“Just fine”

Damn it your voice was cracked a little shit hope he doesn’t notice

He just stares at you before slowly getting up and fixing his shirt like he knew it was like that. You stride over and take your seat next to him and hands him a controller. You know that you can kick his ass in video games because you always do since he sucks at playing so you can look at him a lot of the time if you so pleased but you must restrain yourself.

You both start the game and play halo 3, of course you always winning and him losing and starting to get annoyed. You both decide to watch a movie when john rage quit, you decide on watching con air only because he kept bugging you on watching it and you just wanted to watch him instead since you have no interest in the movie.

You watch him speak the lines along with nick cage and smile softly at the thought of how many times he would sit down and watch this movie and remember each and every line. Close to the end of the movie you see John’s eyes water when nick finally sees his wife and daughter Casey.

Once the movie was over John yawns

“tired?”

“you betcha I’m tired”

“lets get to sleep then, its pretty late”

“you bet your asses its late dave, get your asses in bed now”

John jumps and you turn around and look at bro

“we know bro, we’re getting to bed now”

You get up as well as john does, he sways alittle and has to hold onto you. No your heart didn’t almost jump out of your chest your just imaging it, bro must have seen how you look at John because hes fucking smirking at you which you give a glare in return. You help john to your room and he plops on your bed.

“Yo John where am I suppose to sleep?”

“mmmng? Sleep in the same bed”

You blush, knowing he cant see it and climb in your bed with him pushing him to the side as he complies to give you room. The next thing he does sends heat to your body, he goes and hugs you tangling your legs together and the little fucker is sleeping soundly. Shit…..

~time lapse~

You wake up to something pressed against your lips until you realize its John’s lips, they pull away to soon and the door closes in a minute. You lay in bed with your eyes open now trying to figure out what that could have been for. When you finally get out of bed, the first place you go is the kitchen to see john about to open the fridge door. You flash step behind him and place a hand on the door closing it over his shoulder, the movement makes him jump.

“o-oh good m-morning Dave, when d-did you wake up?”

Oh shit he’s probably wondering if you were awake when he kissed you, shit should you tell him you were or say no. the next thing you knew bro was behind you both

“Just kiss him already Dave”

You spin around and give him the biggest glare you can muster which he just chuckles at and leaves to his room. You turn around to see john blushing bright red, you clench and unclench your jaw. The next thing you say almost kills you if words can kill

“don’t mind him, he’s just an asshole who thinks every guy likes his best friend”

He looks like a puppy was just run over, and damn it your chest hurts like crazy

“o-oh….”

You run a hand through your hair and sigh.

“I…. um…. Shit”

“Dave?”

“I have to be honest with you, I was awake when you k-k-k…”

You can’t get the word out because you can’t believe it still but johns eyes were wide.

“y-you were?”

“Yea”

He hides his face in his hands and starts shaking

“Oh my god…. I’m so sorry”

“Nah its co-“

“That didn’t really mean anything Dave! Please don’t misunderstand and think I like you or anything ha-ha that would be weird right? Ahah no homo here!”

Damn it your about to cry, what were you thinking that he would return your feelings, shit you need your shades where did they go? He looks at you and takes a step back

“D-Dave? A-are you ok?”

You don’t answer him and just casually get a bowl and cereal trying the hardest you can to not cry in front of him. That makes him more nervous and jumpy

~JOHN’S POV~

Oh shit I think I just made Dave about to cry. Shit what do I do? C-could that mean he feels the same as me? No it can’t be. What would make it seem that he likes me get a grip john.

“D-Dave?”

He doesn’t answer you, which is never a good sign. When he turns to face you there were tears rolling down his face that he hasn’t noticed at all because he’s to focus on trying to not cry to not even know he’s already crying.

You made Dave strider cry

It’s your entire fault

You fucked up john. You fucked up big time

You reach up to him but he jerks back slightly, when you finally cups his cheeks in your hand that’s when he knew he was crying. He tries to pull out of your grip but he was too weak to do so. You pull him close and stand on your tippy toes and kiss his closed eye lid.

When you talk, your voice is soft and filled with concern

“I’m sorry”

“Please let me go john”

His voice sounded completely broken and like he didn’t care anymore. You pull him in the best hug you can muster with the height differences. He tries to pull away.

“I-I didn’t mean it, oh god Dave please don’t hate me”

He stops moving and just stands there slouching, trying to breathe through his tears

“d-didn’t mean what?”

“That the kiss didn’t mean anything, it meant a lot”

“What did it mean then?”

His voice was small and squeaky like he didn’t believe what he was hearing

You take a shaky breath; you can do this john, show your true man grit, and just confess to him

“I-I like you”

He finally pulls away but he didn’t look happy.

“Are you fucking with me? I swear to god john if this is one of your pra-“

You cut him off with a kiss on his lips and he just stands there not moving until he kisses back, your lips molding together, fitting together perfectly. Oh god its so perfect. When he pulls away you whimper softly at the lost

“Damn...”

You don’t answer him and just nod, wanting anything more to feel his lips against yours. He snakes his arms around your waist and hoist you up so you can be face to face better without haven’t to hurt your neck. He closes the distance and kisses you again which you happily kiss back, wrapping your arms around his neck. A knock on the wood knocks both of you out of the trance and you’re both staring at bro who has a smug look on his face.

“No kissing in the kitchen Dave”

Dave just snorts softly with an eye roll while you blush.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john and dave get it on with their sweet loving with soft touches and sweet kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut!!!!! but not all waiting for the next next chapter for that since i need to add alot to the end so im just going to mix it into chapter 3 so all the good smut is together  
> be warned im not good at writing smut by myself and all that soooo  
> bear with me

“Whatever bro, if you excuse us but we have some shit to do”  
Dave carries you to his room as bro just chuckles and calls out that he’s going out for a while and to not burn the house down as he leaves and shuts the door. Dave gently tosses you on the bed and climbs over you and starts kissing you again which you return back. He sucks on your bottom lip causing you to let a small strangled moan out. He pulls away and stares at you. You freak out thinking you did something wrong until he is kissing you again, his hands trail down your sides softly until they reach the bottom rim of your shirt. He rests his hands in that spot making you think is he going to run them underneath or not?  
Soon they do indeed go under your shirt and trace your skin softly making you shudder lightly. He breaks away from the kiss, his voice dripping with slight lust.  
“John~”  
Of course it doesn’t help the fact that you want him as badly as he wants you  
“Dave~”  
He goes back to kissing you tugging your shirt up which you help get off, slipping it past your head. Dave tosses it in the corner of who knows god what but that’s not whats really on your mind right now. Dave is talking you in completely making you a little nervous.  
“Shuuuush its ok babe”  
Already pet names? Who even cares right now it adds to the fuel of heat that is getting sent to your groin. He looks down and sees you’re hard on and smiles. You blush brightly because you are all on nerves righ- holy shit! His hand is right on you’re hard on.  
~BACK TO DAVE’S POV~  
Goddamn it john looks wonderful underneath you. You never dream this would really happen  
You start palming him onto of his pants, no matter how much you wanted to just rip them off you had to wait and play it as cool as you can muster after just crying like that.  
God damn it you want him so much and now you got him.  
You’re not letting him get away from you. You will treat him the best so he will want to stay with you forever.  
Theses sweet sweet moans he was letting out was music to your ears.  
“D-Dave”  
“Mmm?”  
“J-just take my clothes off already”  
You do a mental fist pump and take your shirt off before unblocking his pants and tugging them down his legs, which you note are super skinny, almost girl-like.  
“Damn Egbert nice legs”  
You look up to see john hiding his face in his hands, a blush clear as day is presented on his face all along to the tips of his ears.  
“S-shut up”  
You chuckle lightly and lean up and give him a kiss on his forehead softly.  
“You’re so fucking adorable”  
“Am not”  
“Are to, and I’ll prove it to you”  
“How?”  
“Like this”  
You reach down with your hand and grab his hard on through his boxers and rub it slowly erupting a soft moan from him. He bucks in your hand making you lose your cool for a split second.  
You reach down with one hand and unbuckle your own pants pulling them down. John will be the death of you, you just know it.  
You watch john sit up and reach a hand down to your own hard on. Holy shit his hand is around your dick. Da- nnnngh shit. He’s now giving you a hand job after he pushed your boxers down and damn it feels so amazing.  
“Nnngh”  
“Hehe”  
You grab his hand and move it away after a couple of pumps and pull both your boxers down and press your dicks together. He decides at that moment to grind at you, and damn it sent pleasure to your body. you both rut against each other slowly still getting used to the way john likes to cling to you, though you didn’t mind it at all he would stop as if he would think you hated it. But really you wanted him to cling to you, hurt you a little so you know that this isn’t a dream and is really happening.  
“N-nnngh Dave”  
“Mmm?”  
“P-please”  
“Please what?”  
“P-p-please just fuck me”  
You blink once before smiling softly  
“fuck yes”  
You strip both of you naked and lift his legs up so you have a better way to get to his ass. Oh my god its perfect to you. He’s watching you closely, probably waiting for you to continue.  
~JOHN’S POV~  
Oh god this is so embarrassing. Dave’s finger has been teasing you for a couple of painful seconds.  
You squeeze his shoulder and he looks up at you, you notice you still have your glasses on. You reach up and take hold of your glasses and slips them off. You just noticed his eyes completely to see hes not wearing his shades  
His eyes were a crimson red and they are the most wonderful and beautiful thing you ever seen.  
“Wow”  
His eyes blink, as if he remembered he didn’t have his glasses on and then they look at you it feels like it got hotter in the room. Dave reaches in his drawer next to his bed and pulls out a small bottle of lube and coats three fingers with it. Once he was done with the bottle for now he put it on top of the table for now.  
There’s pressure at your asshole as you can feel Dave’s finger slip inside, you bite back the need to whimper even though it still comes out.  
“shuuuuuush relax john”  
“mmm’trying”  
“you can do it trust me”  
You nod shakely as you take deep breaths. Once your body fully relaxes because this is dave he wouldn’t let anything hurt you, you give him a small nod  
“o-ok”  
What he does next cuts through you in surprise, he smiles and it’s the most beautiful smile you have ever seen. He slowly starts thrusting his one finger in and out. At first it feels weird but then it starts feeling really good.  
He adds another lube finger which makes it even more good. Oh my god he’s scissoring you and it feels sooo good.  
You can feel yourself slowly slip away into bless.  
You start hearing some sounds not knowing where they are coming from until you find out their coming from you.  
Once he added a third finger, you have to clutch the blanket and arch your back.  
You can feel his fingers pressing and pushing inside you as if their trying to find something  
Dave hit a spot where it makes you see stars and holy shit that felt soo fucking good  
“o-oh god y-yes”  
He keeps aiming for that same spot making you wither and shudder violently 

~DAVES POV~  
You chuckle softly as you pull your fingers out once you deemed him stretched out enough, earning a whimper from him.  
He looks so hot like this you cant help it but want more of him, you decided to go sweetly slow on him to savor it all  
You lean forward to him and kiss him deeply, chuckling softly when he kisses you back almost hungrily and desperately.  
As you suck on his tongue earning a soft moan from him you dig around in the draw next to you two and pull a condom out and quickly put it on with your mad strider skills.  
You hate to break the kiss but you both need air. You make it up for lining up with his ass pressing softly.  
He tenses up right away and you have to kiss his forehead softly and mumer sweet words to help him relax.  
As you rub his side hips you press in more. He hisses softly in slight pain which you rub away.  
~JOHNS POV~  
You thought you knew about being full with your dads horrible cakes and all, you were wrong you’re so full it feels wonderful you love this feeling that you don’t want it gone.  
You both stayed like that for a bit before you nodded at him and he slowly starts moving and it feels so fucking amazing.  
“fa-faster!”  
“n-nnngh shit”  
He heard you of course and picked his pace up and oh god you’re on fire, everywhere he touches is hot oh so hot and you love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok sooooooo i got the computer taken away from me but i was able to use it for one night after about two months  
> and well i cant write it at school since well  
> the story is saved on this laptop   
> and two  
> its  
> smut!  
> but yea the real real smut will be in chapter three  
> while the start is in this chapter


	3. HELLO!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes hi there!!

yes hi there! so i just wanted to let everyone know i actually dropped this fanfiction, looking back at it now i dont understand how i was even able to make this. its so horrible and all over the place. on top of that i just dont understand how i was able to write in first person point of view! to me i enjoy things more third person now.

so i am posting this chapter to let everyone know that this is not going to continue and i will not be returning to finish it, maybe some other time ill rewrite it? but better!

i work much better with third person point of view   
but there are no promises  
i havent been in the homestuck fandom quite alot now-a-days  
infact i joined the gravity falls and osomatsu-san fandom!

so im sorry for not going to keep going with this


End file.
